


Motel Fun

by kitkat0723



Series: The Sam files [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Motel Rooms, Sick Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and the reader have a little frisky fun after the reader returns from a hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel Fun

You walked into the motel room to see Sam sitting on the bed. Dean wanted to go to the bar so he dropped you off at the room after a salt and burn case you three were working in Montana. Sam wasn't feeling too good so you and Dean went to do the deed as Sam stayed in the room researching the next case.

"Hey," you said as you walked in. He was sitting up in bed, watching tv.

"Um. Where's Dean?" he asked as he sat up more and looked around. He must have fallen asleep sitting up.

"He wanted to go get a drink so he dropped me off. All done with the case," you said with a smile.

"Good. Good. Um I found another case," he said. He was in jeans and t shirt, his watch still on. If you didn't know any better you could swear Sam Winchester was made just for you. You walked over to the bed and smiled down at him as he looked up at you.

"You feeling any better?" you asked him.

"Yeah. I know you don't like to work solo with Dean. I'm sorry," he said as he wrapped an arm around your legs. You put one knee on the bed and hooked your other over him until you were straddling his lap.

"Lets not talk about Dean or hunting for a while," you said as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"I don't want to get you sick," he said as his hands came up and rested on your hips, raising your shirt slightly.

"That's okay. That just means you have to take care of me," you smiled as your hands wound through his hair and your lips landed on his.

He gripped your hair, you had thrown up in a pony tail for the hunt and pulled your head back to feast on your neck. You gasped as his other hand snuck under your shirt. You brought your hands down under his shirt and ran your nails over his abs enjoying his sharp inhale of breath behind your joined lips. You pulled back, a smile on your face and reached for his shirt as he reached for yours. He let yours go and tossed off his own shirt, and your lips landed on his collarbone as your hands trailed over his skin. Hunting kept him in excellent shape and you loved the feeling of his skin, his body, under your hands. You lifted your arms as he drew your shirt, and the bra you had on up and off of you. Sam wrapped one arm around you and turned, so you were laying on the bed, him on his elbow over you.

His hands reached up to play with your breasts as your worked your hands between the two of you to get his belt off. If you didn't have him soon you were sure to die of self combustion. His hands ran down your torso and he ghosted his fingers over the scar on your left side where a Wendingo had scratched you, a few summers ago before you met the boys. With feather light touches Sam ignited a burning deep within the both of you.

"Sam. I'm going to go crazy if nothing happens soon," you laughed as you kissed him again as his hands slipped down to unbutton your jeans as you toed off the boots you had worn for the hunt.

\-------------------------------

You laid there staring up at the ceiling as Sam laid beside you, breathing heavy. "We...should... before," Sam said but couldn't finish his thought as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"I.... know," you said. You both needed to get dressed before Dean came back to the room. You rolled over to pick your clothes up off the floor only to have Sam's arm come around your waist again and his lips on your shoulder blade causing you to shiver.

"Later," he said as he rolled you to him and your lips connected again. If Dean walked in, oh well. There was always blankets to cover yourselves with.

 


End file.
